Winter Blossom
|font color = white |track color = #D3BFDB |CD name = Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star Idol Song: Reiji Kotobuki & Ai Mikaze |previous = Dekiai Temptation 溺愛テンプテーション |next = Dekiai Temptation (off-vocal) 溺愛テンプテーション (off-vocal) |current track = WinterBlossom }} |font color = white |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪All Star アイドルソング 美風藍 WinterBlossom |image = |kanji name = WinterBlossom |romaji name = WinterBlossom |translation = WinterBlossom |type = All Star Idol Song |artist = Mikaze Ai (Aoi Shouta) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujima Hitoshi |arrangement = Fujima Hitoshi}} The second track from [[Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star Idol Song: Reiji Kotobuki & Ai Mikaze|'Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star Idol Song: Reiji Kotobuki & Ai Mikaze']], sung by [[Mikaze Ai|'Mikaze Ai']], who is voiced by Aoi Shouta''. Lyrics English = Just like the sakura, the snow is, ooh…a silent white Gently…lightly…it flutters down into my palm and disappears! To hide our kiss, we draw closer together to share warmth Following your heartbeats, somehow my heart hurts just a little Hey…God? If a heart could Suddenly dwell within me, So that I could feel even just a drop Of the same emotions as her…please grant me this wish! In the end, with a smile…I hope I don’t cry So I absolutely won’t forget today “I will live on…within you…” For this love…ooh, thank you… Bye-bye, my dear… One, two, the bright memories etched into my mind These memories aren’t bad, they transform into warmth You were too kind, and I was too dazzled! All of your words glisten in the beautiful wind The distance is too far, And surely there will be days when it hurts Wondering what I should have done, Probably by now…I feel like I understand I want to hold you close…always and forever As if time had stopped when we had to say good-bye “I love you… I really love you!” These words are overflowing in this brilliant love song In the end, with a smile…I hope I don’t cry So I absolutely won’t forget today “I will live on…within you…” For this love…ooh, thank you… And now, this entire existence…known as me, I’ll protect the flower you’ve become, Somehow, I believe…In the future, this seed Will bloom into my heart…I’m sure! My promise to you…Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = yuki ga marude sakura no you　Uh…Silent White hirari…hirari…tenohira ni　maiochite kiete yuku yo KISU de oou youni　yorisoi atatame au to tsutau kimi no kodou ni naze ka　chotto dake mune ga kurushikute nee…kamisama? 　BOKU ni kokoro ga futto yadotta toshita naraba kanojo to onaji kanjou no tatta hitoshizuku…kanaete kudasai saigo wa egao de…　nakanaide hoshii zettai ni kyou wo wasurenai kara “BOKU wa kimi no naka…ikitsudzukete yuku…” ai wo…Uh arigatou　Bye-Bye My Dear hitotsu futatsu kizamareteta　Bright Memory waruku wa nai omoide ga　nukumori to kawatte yuku yasashi sugiru kara　BOKU ni wa mabushi sugita yo kimi no kotoba no subete tachi wa　utsukushiku kaze he to kirameku amari ni no　kyori ga tookute kitto kizutsuketa hi mo atte dou sureba yokatta no ka ga tabun ima naraba…wakaru ki ga suru dakishimete itai…zutto eien ni SAYONARA no jikan tometa mama “kimi ga suki datta…HONTO suki datta” konna ni afureteru　Brilliant Love Song saigo wa egao de…　nakanaide hoshii zettai ni kyou wo wasurenai kara “BOKU wa kimi no naka…ikitsudzukete yuku…” ai wo…Uh arigatou soshite BOKU to iu…sonzai no zenbu wa hana to natte kimi wo mamoru no dou ka shinjite…mirai he no tane wa HAATO ni saku hazu…da yo　Promise To You |-| Kanji = 雪がまるで桜のよう　Uh…Silent white ひらり…ひらり…掌に　舞い落ちて消えてゆくよ キスで覆うように　寄り添い暖め合うと 伝う君の鼓動に何故か　ちょっとだけ胸が苦しくて ねぇ…神様？　ボクに心が ふっと宿ったとしたならば 彼女と同じ感情の たった一雫…叶えてください 最後は笑顔で…　泣かないでほしい 絶対に今日を忘れないから 「ボクは君の中…生き続けてゆく…」 愛を…Uhありがとう　Bye-Bye My dear 一つ二つ刻まれてた　Bright memory 悪くはない思い出が　温もりと変わってゆく 優しすぎるから　ボクには眩しすぎたよ 君の言葉のすべて達は　美しく風へと煌めく あまりにの　距離が遠くて きっと傷つけた日もあって どうすれば良かったのかが たぶん今ならば…わかる気がする 抱きしめていたい…ずっと永遠に サヨナラの時間止めたまま 「君が好きだった…ホント好きだった」 こんなに溢れてる　Brilliant love song 最後は笑顔で…　泣かないでほしい 絶対に今日を忘れないから 「ボクは君の中…生き続けてゆく…」 愛を…Uhありがとう そしてボクという…存在の全部は 花となって君を守るの どうか信じて…未来への種は ハートに咲くはず…だよ　Promise to you歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = WinterBlossom |file link = }} |track name = WinterBlossom (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #BE9EC9}} Category:All Star Idol Song: Kotobuki Reiji & Mikaze Ai (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Mikaze Ai (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE (songs)